


[Podfic] Dominoes

by iwillnotbecaged



Series: [Podfic] Reciprocity [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crying, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 03:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4206207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillnotbecaged/pseuds/iwillnotbecaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "Dominoes" by osprey_archer</p>
<p>
  <i>Of course feeling loved made Bucky feel vulnerable rather than safe.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>But Bucky wasn’t crying because he thought Steve loved him too much. He thought Steve didn’t like him at all.</i>
</p>
<p>Steve finally begins to figure out Bucky's issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Dominoes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637842) by [osprey_archer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osprey_archer/pseuds/osprey_archer). 



This link should take to you to a Google drive mp3 file that you can download. If you have any problems accessing it, please let me know.

[Dominoes mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2s6yiZNpeGIU1NVZV9aaGt6Qms/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [on tumblr](http://i-will-not-be-caged.tumblr.com)!


End file.
